pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hornet's Nest
*200 *20 Other time: *5 *50 }} ''' '''is the seventh and final mission of Operation: Tempest of Co-Op Campaign. The players assumes the role of Pixel One. With many Centurion Armament's assets under investigation by the Pixelarican authorities, and most of the company's employees fleeing the United States. The Pixelarican government authorized the task force to raid the headquarters and capture or kill Erebus Haxon; the CEO of Centurion Armament and his associates. Synopsis Command informed all teams that the Denver authorities managed to set up a perimeter around the building, away from the company's views. Pixel One, Pixel Two and Pixel Three were assigned different points of entries. Pixel One was assigned to infiltrate the basement area while the rest of the teams are assigned the side entrances. All task force elements began their attacks, eliminating any security or resistance. Pixel One storms into the basement area, where they neutralize an unprepared security team stationed near the IT labs. As the team heads to the ground floor, an enraged but playful Haxon came onto the PA system, mocking the task force. As more heavily armed security attempts to eliminate the task force, the task force drives deeper into the heart of the company. Pixel Two and Three had informed that they have successfully cleared out the middle floors, and have captured several HVT's such as the weapons director. Command orders Pixel One to lead the attack on the inner labs, where it was reported that lead weapons developer for the company; Dr. Lindholm was holding out. As the task force pushed through and the police began the cleanup, preventing any escapes. Haxon continues to berate the Pixelarican government and the task force for interfering with his company's interests, calling them "opportunists" and "leeches". However, his rant was cut short. The task force breaches into the floor and met prototype agents and lead security commander armed with a combat mech defending Dr. Lindholm. Through heavy fighting, every defender was taken down, with Vazquez being set ablaze when Pixel 2-3 managed to hit his hydrogen fuel tank. The team storms into the lab and confronted the doctor. Lindholm began revealing her ambitions to the task force as a substitute for hearing in court, explaining that her own destiny of achieving peace through power in terms of weapons has been shot down by the government and the task force, specifically the Middle Eastern government who had been responsible for sending the company into hot water after they sent arms to them. In an attempt to restrain Lindholm, Command orders the task force to shoot her in the leg, the task force readies their weapons but Lindholm deployed her Orbital Shield before the task force could fire. A massive defensive shockwave ripples the lab afterwards, which disorientates the task force. They later proceeded to chase down Lindholm up on the roof, fighting through the remaining defenses. Upon reaching the roof, the last helicopter managed to escape with a swarm of FBI helicopters at its tail, leaving the shambles of the company into the hands of authorities and the founders on the run. Category:Co-Op Campaign Category:Levels of Co-Op Campaign Category:Operation: Tempest